Meryu
by Keena Sakura Montros
Summary: Highschool... what better place to hide from people? The one place M.C. might over-look on trying to recover their lost property, their assassin. But with this new chance at life... will Keena attempt to love?
1. Default Chapter

Meryu: A New Beginning  
  
It's like waking up to find the nightmare still there. As much as you try to  
convince yourself that you're just dreaming you know the truth. You're trapped.  
For some reason your life's become the prison you've always feared so much. No  
amount of running or hiding can change that either. Yet, you can't seem to  
accept the reality before you...  
  
So, you pretend. Pretend that life's fine. And if you try hard enough you even  
start to believe it. Even if it's only for a day or a few hours at a time.  
Still pretending's got you this far, so you see no reason in stopping. Somehow,  
you hope that one day... you won't need to pretend. That's enough to keep you  
going... for now.  
Slowly it wrapped around, enveloping her within emotions that were so familiar  
they seemed foreign. That scared her, more then anything ever had before. She  
didn't turn back, that wasn't possible. Something seemed to beckon her to  
continue, releasing her soul and the almost lost memories of her past. As much  
as she tried to resist, she couldn't. Soon she found herself caught up in an  
overwhelming freedom that she all but forgotten. Now the piano's smooth rhythm  
was all that surrounded her, easing her mind.   
  
Suddenly the piano's rhythm was accompanied by another. She'd been so evolved  
in the soothing beat of the keys beneath her fingers, she hadn't noticed the  
soft sound of approaching footsteps. Softly she allowed her fingers to move  
over the keys, hoping that whoever it was would pass. No luck.   
  
Slowly the door to the music room crept open. She slowed her playing to an end,  
deciding to be discreet and just leave. As she bent, reaching out to grab hold  
of her book-bag something caught her eye. Black genuine leather boots... they  
were lace-up, knee high, top quality leather boots. Not what most girls in this  
school would wear. They wouldn't be able to afford them, not at the price those  
were sure to run. Slowly her gaze lifted to reveal smooth legs adorned by a  
tight short leather skirt. The skirt was beneath another of what appeared to be  
a bunch of long silken sashes. In a way, it reminded her of what a gypsy would  
wear. Glancing even farther up, showed her that this was no modern gypsy or  
anything but purely beautiful. The girl was in a black mesh shirt with only a  
silk plum colored bra beneath it. 'Definitely not your top of the line  
fashions,' She thought with a slight smile. 'Maybe better.'   
  
Now her gaze rested on the most beautiful pair of blue-green eyes she'd ever  
seen in her life, surround by wisps of short golden blond hair. A small gasp  
escaped her, and quickly she looked away.   
  
"Please don't stop playing..." the girl pleaded. Her blue-green eyes held  
midnight ones once again. "I don't know... But I think I've heard that song  
before." Their eyes seemed locked on one another. One pleading and the other  
seeming lost. Suddenly the other girl dropped her gaze. 'Did I do something?'  
she thought silently blaming herself for the girls quickened retreat. Slowly,  
she watched as once again the girl took her seat and began to play. A smile  
played at her lips as the soft melody once again filled the room.   
  
The girl at the piano ran her fingers over the keys. She seemed to have talent,  
reaching into the soul of the instrument and pulling out the melody of a wild  
river and the wind. She mingled the two, causing them to smoothly dance around  
the room. Lost in a world all her own, in her own music... her memories.  
  
Soon the magic of the piano's rhythm slowed, and began to fade as she hit the  
final notes. Her eyes were closed still, as they had been since she'd began to  
play. She seemed to be lost and searching her own soul with the phantom notes  
of song. She seemed to still hear there beat, as strong as when she's been  
playing. She could, she could hear the soft humming of what almost sounded like  
her mother's voice. Slowly she opened her eyes. The girl still stood in the  
room with her with a slight smile on her lips.   
  
"Hi," The girl greeted holding out her hand. "My name's C.T." The girl still  
held her hand out waiting for her to take hold of it.  
  
'I can't do this,' She thought suddenly. Quickly reaching for her bag, she  
started for the door. "Mine's Sakura. Nice to meet you." She stopped suddenly  
when she heard the girl's voice.   
  
Her voice was soft as velvet and just as enticing. "Why? Was it something I  
did?" Her eyes searched out Sakura's and was pleased to find them.   
  
"No," Kura stated simply. "It's not you... I'm just... well, I need to get  
somewhere. I'm late." She gave a quick smile. 'Late for destiny....' she  
thought with a sigh. "I'll see you around... tomorrow." She said, quickly  
making her way out the door.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow." C.T. sighed heavily. Gathering her stuff, she headed for the  
door. "It's possible I might, um.. maybe I could... follow her." her sentence  
faltered at the sight in the hall. There was no one in the hall and she'd only  
left a moment ago. "Well, I guess I'd better get home anyhow..." C.T. said with  
a sigh and turned the opposite direction, towards home. Or what most call  
home.... 


	2. Meryu: part 2

Meryu: What Counts?  
  
'It's stupid,' Kura thought aimlessly. 'Why get a friend? It's pointless! First  
off, any friend I might make becomes automatically bait to get to me. It's not  
worth it.' She grimaced slightly at the memories of all the times she'd gotten  
friends and tried to live a completely normal life. That friendship had put  
Jess in a hospital for weeks then ended up with her death. And they hadn't even  
been after Jess, they'd wanted her all along. So, she blamed herself...  
thinking that if she hadn't been so eager to make friends herself that Jess  
would still be alive. But for how long?  
  
"It hurts." She concluded, glaring at her reflection. Somehow demanding it to  
answer what she herself couldn't. Pain was something common to her, but just  
because she was so familiar with it didn't make burying her friends and loved  
ones any easier. In fact it only made her want to turn herself over to them.  
Problem was that wouldn't stop them from killing everyone she knew... and even  
people she didn't.  
  
Suddenly her thoughts shifted to C.T. "What do I do?" She demanded of her  
reflection. "If I shun her to protect her, she'll think I hate her. Yet if I  
get too close... she'll get hurt. She doesn't need hurt." Kura pondered  
silently as to what path of action to take. While doing so she picked up a  
brush and slowly began to move it through her tousled, curly ebony-brown hair.  
The one thing she was proud to have and call her own. Her hair was different  
from everyone else's... no one had her color. Of course, no one had her eye  
color either but her eyes scared her at times. It wasn't their interestingly  
unique shade of the Midnight, it was what she'd been told about them. That her  
eyes carried all of the world's troubles and sorrows. She had a hard enough  
time with her own pain... why did she need the world's too?  
  
After a few moments of allowing her thoughts to wander, she called them back to  
her current problem. Could she trust herself not to get C.T. hurt? And even if  
she could, did she even want the girl to be her friend? "Why do I even care?"  
Kura muttered angrily, as she pulled ebony-brown hair back into a ponytail. "I  
care because... I'm... I'm an idiot and seem to care about everyone more then  
me! Damn I need to get out more." With that Kura picked up her jacket and  
walked out her apartment door.  
  
She jumped on her black 350 Ninja, bringing the engine to life with a quick  
slam to the kick-starter. Revving out of the lot she headed to the one place  
she could find the time to actually think.   
  
After a little less then a thirty-minute drive... she stood staring at what  
appeared to be a big junk heap. Shoving her keys into her front pocket she  
strode off towards a covered pile of what might be more only more car parts.  
Pulling off the tarp with a swift movement, it revealed a machine of sorts.  
Possibly a giant robot. It wasn't quite finished yet, but Kura didn't seem to  
mind. Actually that's what she'd been expecting. She'd been working on this  
thing for almost a full month now... and it as only half done. And that didn't  
include the complex additives she was planning to do to it. But things seemed  
to be running smoothly enough. Kura sat down and got right to work, twisting  
wires here, connecting them there, fixing modems, computer programming...  
anything to keep herself busy. Three dead batteries and a loose spark plug  
later Kura finally decided that was enough for today. "Well, girl..." She  
smiled at her creation. "You're doing great. Give it a few more weeks and  
you'll be up and running." Setting her wrench down beside her, she wiped the  
grease from her forehead and hands. All this time she'd been thinking about  
what she should do, and finally she'd decided. C.T. seemed nice enough. And if  
she played her cards right she wouldn't get hurt. "Besides a week should give  
me enough to go on with her." She stated with a sigh.   
  
Looking down at herself she smirked. She had to be the only girl who didn't  
mind a little dirt sometimes. "Their loss... this is fun."  
  
*~^~*  
  
C.T. bounced onto her silk comforter. Pulling out a magazine, she tried to  
direct her attention to something besides the earlier events of the day... of  
the girl. Soon she found herself staring listlessly at the page in front of  
her. 'Come on... don't do this to me,' she silently pleaded. It was no use  
though. Her mind refused to comply, leaving her thoughts to drift... and her  
fighting to gain some control over them. 'Not again... ' She thought trying to  
force her mind to create some type of concrete thought pattern... anything but  
the blank her mind kept drawing. 'Of all days to do this to me... and you HAD  
to pick today?!' C.T. thought angrily. 'Why? What do you think I should be  
doing?'   
  
As if in answer to her question an image formed. It was Kura, the girl from  
earlier today. C.T.'s mind froze leaving only the image for her to ponder. Her  
memories had been detailed, even down to the feelings that had accompanied  
Kura. "Okay... so what does she have to do with anything?" C.T. demanded of her  
thoughts. Not expecting an answer, she turned her attention back to the  
magazine page... and to her surprise something caught her eye. There on the  
page standing in the crowd of people was Kura. Or what appeared to be Kura.  
C.T. shook her head unsure of what she was seeing. Taking a closer look  
confirmed her suspicions, that had to be her! She hadn't known Kura for more  
then a few minutes but those eyes... those midnight orbs that held so much  
mystery, she knew she was right. Never before today had she seen those eyes.  
'Odd that she'd be in a magazine,' C.T. thought with sigh, 'She never seemed to  
be the type for modeling. Oh, well.'   
  
Suddenly a loud knock at her bedroom door tore her away from her thoughts.  
"Yes?" She questioned, "What is it?"   
  
"Dinner..." her brother's voice replied quietly. "I was supposed to ask if you  
were going to eat. It's mash potatoes with hotdogs... the way you've always  
liked it." Karrie's voice seemed to be pleading with her, trying to convince  
her that she was in fact hungry. It was obvious by his refusal to leave that  
something was bothering him, and that he wanted to talk to her.  
  
"Um..." C.T. stumbled over her words, trying to figure out if she was even  
interested. True it was her favorite meal, and chances were Karrie had made it  
for her. He was technically the only one in this house that knew how to fix it  
right. "Well, sure." She said with a slight smile. "I'll be out shortly."  
  
Her smile widened as she heard his happy sigh of relief. 'He must really miss  
her today,' C.T. thought sadly. Her mother had been the only thing good in  
their lives... and now, she was gone. Of course things were better, and her  
father was no longer a threat. But that never stopped the pain of their loss.  
And with her being the only one to understand what Karrie was going through...  
sometimes it was too much to handle. "I miss her too." She whispered into the  
silence of her room.   
  
Slowly she got off the bed and made her way to the kitchen. Her stomach growled  
at the thought of food... and she smiled. "I guess I am really hungry tonight."  
Her smile soon faded as she reached the kitchen, it wasn't her mother's house  
and this kitchen was a constant reminder that her mother was no longer there.  
It hurt to remember that. Why couldn't she seem to forget the painful memories  
of her mother's death and go on with life? Tears quickly began to well up in  
her eyes. She forced a smile as she blinked back her tears and walked towards  
the table. 'Maybe eating will clear my mind...' C.T. thought hopefully. 'And  
just maybe, the thing with Kura in my magazine will make more sense too.'  
  
***  
  
It was now three o'clock Friday morning and C.T. was starring at the ceiling  
lost in thought. 'Come on, sleep...' she thought to herself. 'I've only got two  
more hours to sleep... so sleep.' Oddly enough her eyes were tired but her mind  
was going full speed trying to determine why Kura would be in the magazine.  
Turning on her side C.T. tried to force her mind to shut off. No luck. "Damn  
it!" She muttered frustrated. "I need sleep tonight... this morning..." She  
paused in thought. "Okay so it may be morning... either way I need sleep so I  
can pass that math test..."   
  
Finally she conceded to defeat. She'd been trying to talk herself into sleep  
for well over five hours... and it seemed that her mind just refused to  
cooperate. "Oh, hell with it!" She sighed angrily. "I give up... I'm going to  
fail!"   
  
Once again her mind wandered to Kura. Would she even see her today? Kura had  
said she would... but that girl was something else. C.T. wasn't sure if she  
should trust her... and yet she couldn't help the fact that she seemed to do  
just that. She'd met Kura less then twenty-four hours ago and she felt as if  
she'd known her all her life. "Strange," she thought aloud. "Why should I feel  
like that?" Once again, her only answer was the silence of her room. Throwing  
aside her blankets, she sat up. 'I don't get it...' She thought somewhat  
confused. 'I don't even know her... and I... I feel so close to her.' C.T. had  
heard of soul mates and every little rumor that went with the idea... but never  
once had she considered that she could meet someone and feel that way. The idea  
that she was even considering the idea kinda' scared her. Still she couldn't  
get rid of the impression that she seemed to know her. 'Oh, heck with it!' she  
thought in confusion. 'I feel that way... and according to everyone else...  
that's all that really matters.' She sat for awhile deep in thought. Finally  
she lay back down and pulled up the blankets. "It's what really counts... isn't  
it?" Her question faded with the darkness closing in around her... wrapping her  
in the comfort of sleep 


	3. Meryu: part 3

Meryu: Letting Go...  
  
"I don't understand this," Kura remarked climbing in the '74 Chevy Nova. "I  
mean, how do explain not being able to find a set of keys?" She turned, looking  
out the window at her bike. 'Of all things to lose,' Kura thought glumly.  
  
Across from Kura, Nathan couldn't seem to stifle her amusement. "You're acting  
like she died on you." She concluded, taking in the expression on her friend's  
face. "Trust me," Nathan tried to assure her, "You'll find the keys to her  
tonight. You just misplaced them... that's all." With that she turned the key,  
and the Chevy's engine roared to life.   
  
Watching the scenery, she was trying hard not to think about how she'd rather  
be on her black Ninja then in Nathan's deep emerald hotrod. It was only when  
they begin to near the school that she remembered how her promise to C.T.  
"Um... Nathana," Kura said addressing her friend by her first name. "I'd like  
to... uh, I need to get some fresh air before stepping in there." Her plea  
sounded quite pitiful , she was sure.  
  
"You're reason," Nathan grimaced at the sound her name. "Being you'd rather not  
deal with 'her' right?" She watched as Kura cringed. Obviously she'd been  
right. It wasn't often Kura tried to hide things from her, not unless she  
didn't even trust herself. Nathan sighed, "What's the girl's name?"   
  
Turning to face her friend Kura held back the urge to strangle her. Sighing,  
she turned her attention back to the approaching schoolyard. "C.T." She said,  
her voice barely audible. Then more to herself then anyone else, " I can't do  
this to her... I can't get her involved."  
  
"What did you say?" Nathan asked after noticing how quiet Kura was speaking.  
"You're not getting her into anything. She probably just wants to be friends."  
Her conclusion seemed logically enough, but Kura's expression didn't change at  
all. Starting to get worried, Nathan pulled onto a side-road. It wasn't like  
Kura to act this way. 'What the hell's going on?' Nathan asked herself  
silently. Still no matter how hard she tried she couldn't quite put her finger  
on it. The worry only seemed to build up until finally she couldn't stand to  
only wonder. Pulling off the road, she halted the Nova to a stop. "Okay?"  
  
Noticing the sudden decrease in her friend's speed she turned to see a set of  
deep blue questioning eyes. Trying to ignore what she was sure was an inquiry,  
she opened the door and leaned against it's side. 'I'm not going to explain  
anything.' she thought determined.  
  
The shrill sound of an alarm clock brought C.T. out of a deep sleep. In fact,  
it had startled her so much that she found herself setting on the floor. "Damn  
it." she whispered angrily. "That was a good dream too."   
  
Getting to her feet took awhile. It took almost three times of her knees  
buckling before she managed to stand. Her balance was a bit unstable, but not  
so much that she couldn't make her way to the bathroom. "A shower should help  
some," C.T. mumbled sleepily.  
  
Walking slowly towards the shower door, she sighed. 'Nothing like a morning in  
slow-mo.' she thought with a tired smile. Pulling off her clothes, she stepped  
inside the shower. Pulling the curtain shut she sighed. Within moments she of  
the warm water hitting her skin her thoughts cleared. "Oh," she sighed as her  
muscles begin to wake up. "This is more like it."  
  
Thirty minutes later with a towel wrapped firmly around her, she searched her  
closet. "Ooh... come on," C.T. pleaded as she continued to throw aside shirts  
and skirts in every color possible. "I know it's in here somewhere..."  
  
A knock at the door startled C.T., causing her towel to fall at her feet.  
Quickly she scrambled to get the towel and re-wrap it around her. "Um... Who's  
there?" She asked as a light blush crept into her cheeks. 'Please let it be  
nothing more then *breakfast's ready*,' she thought in a panic.  
  
"Um.." Karrie softly begin, "I found this..." Slowly he pushed open the door to  
his sister's room. "I was... well," his voice cracked with what C.T. identified  
as embarrassment.   
  
C.T. watched as the sleek black dress and her bright orange denim jacket were  
pushed through her door.   
  
"I needed to use the jacket and accidentally grabbed the dress too. I'm sorry  
next time I'll ask." He said, leaving her no time to question him further.  
  
Sighing, she smiled. "Don't fret it Karrie." No sooner did she get the words  
out, her door slowly crept shut.   
  
C.T. preceded to ready herself for school. As much as she tried to slow down,  
she couldn't. There seemed to be something pulling her this morning. And  
judging from her dream, she could only guess who.  
  
Kura wasn't ready to get a lecture on her on why she shouldn't avoid people. As  
always, she found herself listening quietly to Nathan's words. "You can't keep  
running from your feelings. Running from anyone who might care. From me?!"   
  
Kura couldn't help but smile. 'Of course I know this,' she thought solemnly,  
'I'm not running... I'm looking out for you. And her.' Looking up, Kura was met  
by deeply concerned blue eyes. "Hey Nathan," she smiled once more. "You know  
I've been trying to get past that."  
  
Nathan nodded but didn't seem any less worried. "What's the real reason you're  
avoiding school?" she demanded softly.  
  
Kura seemed to be lost in thought once again. Truthfully she was trying to keep  
herself together. Nathan was the only person who'd really cared after their  
relationship. Everyone else had run, even she ran from herself. Even though  
they were no longer together, all Kura wanted was to be back in her arms.  
"Why?" She asked in a steady voice.  
  
"Just answer me," Nathan replied, hurt seeping into her eyes. Watching Kura she  
knew what was going on. Nathan choked down the words of protest that were  
trying make them selves heard. She couldn't give Kura what she needed. She only  
hoped....  
  
Kura noticed the struggle of emotions going on inside Nathan. Those were all  
too familiar to her. Still seeing her ex-lover like this hurt. But what should  
she say? She couldn't even figure out why she wanted to avoid... No, protect  
C.T. Tapping Nathan on the shoulder, she motioned towards the school. "I'll try  
to explain on the way."  
  
Nathan nodded, and found her way to the door. Tears stinging at her eyes. 'This  
is going to hurt.' She thought getting in and starting up the engine.  
  
C.T. watched as the emerald colored Nova pull up to the school and stop.  
Looking closer, she noticed Kura was inside along with someone else. Another  
girl. C.T.'s heart sank to the ground as she watched them deep in conversation.  
She watched hurt, as tears slowly welled up. She blinked trying to stop them  
from falling... she couldn't risk having anyone see her like this.  
  
"It's well," Kura glanced towards the school doors, "Hard to explain... there's  
just..."  
  
"Something about her?" Nathan asked unknowingly completing Kura's sentence.  
Kura nodded. "Don't run from her..." Nathan pleaded her voice breaking. Quickly  
she turned away, not wanting Kura to see the tears streaming steadily down her  
face. 'I have to let her go,' she assured herself silently. 'She's not mine...  
I'm not enough.' Pain shot through her and she was sure her heart had split...  
but she did nothing to save it.   
  
"You're crying." Kura stated simply, brushing aside Nathan's deep red locks. "I  
didn't mean to hurt you..." She tried to soothe her friend's pain, but to no  
avail. "What is it?"  
  
Wiping her tears away, Nathan turned to Kura. 'It's nothing you did,' she  
thought. Then looking up she noticed a blonde girl watching her. She seemed  
near tears herself. 'You must be her.' "I'll be okay... get to class. Don't  
want to be late." Nathan stated giving Kura no chance to abject.   
  
"I... but ... um," Kura sputtered. 'What's going on?'   
  
Placing a light kiss on Kura's lips Nathan smiled. It hurt but she knew what  
she had to do. "Someone's waiting for you..."  
  
C.T. froze, they were looking her way. 'Should I run,' she debated. 'Or stay  
to....?' She decided to stay... hoping against all odds she still had a chance.   
  
Something wet touched her cheek. 'Tears?' She thought. 'I can't cry!'  
  
It was C.T. Kura couldn't help but sigh. She looked hurt, as did Nathan. 'Why  
do I have the feeling this is all about me?' she thought frowning. She hated  
hurting people.   
  
Nathan watched silently as Kura suddenly had concern creep into her eyes. "Get  
going..."   
  
Opening the car door, Kura edged out. Reaching back in to get her bag... she  
noticed the tears falling down Nathan's face. Setting back down she pulled  
Nathan to her. "I'm sorry."   
  
Nathan allowed Kura to hold her, it was her way of accepting what she knew was  
happening. She didn't expect what Kura did next.   
  
Leaning down Kura let herself get lost in her ex-lover's kiss. Deepening it  
slightly, she moaned inwardly. God did she miss her.   
  
Finally breaking the kiss against her own aching desire, Nathan smiled.  
Brushing a kiss along her lover's lips she let the tears fall freely. Grabbing  
Kura's bag, she handed it to her. Kura gave her a look filled with confusion.   
  
Motioning Kura to get out, Nathan forced another smile. "Let her try...." she  
requested tossing a look towards C.T. She closed the door behind Kura. "She  
deserves that much."  
  
Kura followed Nathan's gaze noticing C.T. once more. 'What?' she thought,  
turning back to see the emerald fade slowly into the distance. Looking back up  
at C.T. she smiled. "So, how you doing?" She greeted. 'I have to talk to Nathan  
at the next race.'  
  
"Fine," C.T. said trying desperately to look more excited. "Who was that?" She  
asked implying the driver of the Nova.   
  
Kura smiled. "Oh, that's my best friend. You'll have to meet her sometime."  
With that she motioned C.T. into the school doors. It was time to allow herself  
a normal life. Time to stop running. 


End file.
